The Draco Doest Protest Too Much
by Namaresca
Summary: Draco is NOT in love with Harry...so why does he spend so much energy on the subject?


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of them, J.K. Rowling does....but in my dreams they are mine!!  
Pairing: In case you didn't already guess, H/D  
Feedback: Always welcome!  
Author's Notes: Well, my muses have been in hyperdrive lately, bloody gits won't leave me alone. Ah well, at least they know how to have fun!

* * *

I'm not in love with him, no matter what people think. I had a couple of girls come up to me and gush about how I must love him a lot to get with him, but it's not true. I told them that, but they just looked at me funny, then smiled and left. Bloody hell! Why won't people stop saying it. I'm NOT in love with him. I barely like him, honestly. Why can't people get that through their heads. 

If I really was in love with him, I'd know it damnit. I'm certainly not planning on marrying him or anything. Ok, so the idea of breaking up with him makes me cold all over and kinda nauseous, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him for god's sake. That just means I'm still enjoying all the sex and attention and shit. That's all. I mean, has everyone forgotten he was my enemy for six years? It's not like I woke up one morning and decided, hey, instead of fighting with Potter, let's do something different today, let's see, why don't I snog his brains out? Or one of the ridiculous theories I've heard is going round the school is that I've actually never hated Potter, I've been in love with him all this time, and it was only because of my father's influence that I didn't get with Potter right from the start! For god's sake, are these people totally stupid? It sounds like some lovesick romantic crap a Hufflepuff would come up with. Probably was a Hufflepuff that started that one. They all seem to think it's incredibly sweet and dreamy. Probably because most of them haven't even gotten past hand-holding yet. Why can't people understand this isn't some fairytale romance. We didn't look at each other one day and realise we wanted to be together forever. Honestly, hasn't anyone noticed we still fight and call each other names? Granted, there's a lot less venom, and sometimes it's almost joking, but still, we're not some lovey-dovey couple. Why won't people get that.

If I was in love with him, don't they think I'd stop calling him Potter? Alright, so sometimes I do call him Harry when we're alone, but that's only when we're alone, and really, it's probably very impolite to call someone by their last name when they have your...you know, in their mouth. Or somewhere else.  
  
Alright, so maybe I don't actually HATE him anymore. That doesn't mean I'm in love with him! I just don't loathe him completely. Suppose it's a bit difficult to keep hating someone when you're shagging them on a regular basis. Anyway, the whole reason everyone seems convinced we're in love is because we're public about the fact we're doing each other. Hasn't anyone thought that maybe the reason we went public about it was because then we don't have to sneak around to see each other? It's a lot harder to get together all the time if you have to hide it. This way we can just openly walk off together without having to make up excuses for where we're going or what we've been doing when a housemate catches one of us coming back late. That's why we went public about it. It has nothing to do with being in love the way everyone seems convinced it is. It had to do with getting sex regularly. I mean, it's the whole reason both of us keep doing this.

We've agreed it's the best sex either of us has ever had, though he doesn't have all that many to compare to. Which is good, because there are times I really get the urge to hurt every other guy that's had the benefit of that magnificent mouth of his. And if only he'd tell me who it was, I'd REALLY love to seriously injure the guy who once hurt Harry so badly during sex he couldn't sit or walk properly for a week. What kind of a complete arsehole could do that to someone like Harry? I mean, to Potter.

So I slipped and called him Harry, nothing major. I've admitted I do call him that sometimes. Still doesn't mean I'm in love with him.  
  
I'll admit I got rather jealous the other day when that Ravenclaw sixth year, can't remember his name, went up to Potter outside of one of his classes and said if he really wasn't in love with me, would he consider going out with him instead. The nerve of the guy! Potter is mine, doesn't he understand that? Hey, it's not because I'm in love with him, ok. I'm just possessive, and I don't share my things with others. I'm a Malfoy, we don't share our possessions. And Potter is mine alright. Maybe I should make an announcement during dinner, Harry Potter belongs to Draco Malfoy, so hands off. Being possessive doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I'm possessive about my quills and pillows, doesn't mean I love them.  
  
I don't believe it, some bloody Gryffindor 5th year girl just went past, and I swear she grabbed Harry's arse as she brushed past him! That's the fifth person this week I've caught doing that. I swear, the next person who does that is going to get their hand broken. Nobody touches Harry's arse but me. Oh fuck, I mean Potter. It's just because I'm around him at the moment, that's all. But I do kind of like his name. Harry. You can almost breathe it out. Oh god, that sounded so sappy. I'm not in love with him for christ's sake! I merely appreciate the aural qualities of his name.  
  
And I dare anyone to spend time with him and not drool over that guy's body. He's certainly changed from the scrawny underfed kid he was in first year. Now he's grown tall and lean, all sleek lines and hard muscles. He has very defined arm muscles from so many years of Quidditch, as well as a great chest and flat-as-a-board stomach. And his arse is truly inspiring. It's been voted best arse in the school every year since we were in third year, and every time he wears tight pants every head in the school turns to watch him walk, quite often accompanied by sighs and drooling. And those eyes of his are even more striking now that he's got those, what did he call them, contacts. With the glasses gone you can see the sparkle that when he smiles makes them look like warm emeralds. Ha, and he's all mine. Everyone in the school looks and drools, but I'm the only one who gets to touch. He's damn well mine, and I'm not letting anyone else have him.  
  
Oh bloody hell, who am I kidding? I'm so damn in love with him I might as well announce THAT at dinner. Don't think anyone in the school would be shocked either, except maybe Harry himself. I think he's the only one not already convinced I'm in love with him, and that's because the guy's got the worst self esteem of anyone I've ever met. How he still hasn't figured out how amazing he is I have no idea. Maybe it's time I stopped bullshitting and admitted what everyone already knows. At least this way I can start trying to convince Harry of how special he is.  
  
And maybe if I'm really lucky, he might be lying when he says he doesn't love me either.


End file.
